Las canciones cuentan historias
by SaNGreX
Summary: Serie pequeña de Songfics. No sé que escribir aquí, así que solo diré que denle una pequeña oportunidad y léanlo please. Dejen comentarios para saber si es de su agrado y hacer otra algunas "continuaciones".
1. Lo aprendí de ti

Hola hola chicos y chicas, hoy les traigo una pequeña serie de songfics, esperando que sean de su agrado.

En este songfic los protagonistas son: Momo Hinamori, Sōsuke Aizen y Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

BLEACH PERTENECE COMPLETAMENTE A TITE KUBO Y LA CANCIÓN "LO APRENDÍ DE TI" A HA-ASH, POR CONSECUENCIA NINGUNO DE ESTOS ES DE MI AUTORÍA.

PD: Fans Hitsuhina la mayoría de la canción es AizenxHinamori, ya por la parte final es donde hay Hitsuhina aunque solo es mencionado :D  
PD: No todo lo escrito es cierto en Bleach, hay algunas cosas que modifiqué a mi gusto, ya saben para darle un toque xD.

* * *

 **LO APRENDÍ DE TI**

 _Te conocí un día de abril, un día común,_

 _el día que menos lo esperaba._

 _Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía_

 _y mucho menos lo buscaba._

Aún recuerdo aquella vez en la que te conocí, fue un día realmente memorable no porque fuese un día importante o feliz, bueno tal vez en ese entonces si lo era; recuerdo que en ese entonces eras el capitán de la división cinco y yo solamente era una estudiante en la academia shinigami.

Aquel día todos los de mi curso fuimos a hacer unas pequeñas prácticas de lucha con réplicas de Hollows en el campo real; en un principio todo fue bien, pero más temprano que tarde todos mis compañeros, incluida yo, fuimos atacados por una gran cantidad de hollows reales y no solo eso, ellos por alguna extraña razón tenían la habilidad de ocultar su poder espiritual, lo cuál nos sorprendió a todos, dando poco tiempo a que reaccionemos y por consecuencia empezara una masacre.

Renji-kun, Kira-kun y yo, que para ese entonces ya éramos amigos, nos dispusimos a combatirlos a pesar de nuestra inexperiencia en el campo de batalla; hicimos caso omiso a la orden de volver a la Sociedad de almas, hecha por Hisagi-san, que en ese entonces era mi superior y famoso, pero salió lastimado en la cara.

Tanto Renji-kun, Kira-kun y yo nos quedamos a proteger a Hisagi-san, pero no llegamos a preveer que la cantidad de hollows era demasiada para nuestros poderes combinados, los cuatro nos sentimos perdidos y sin salida, hasta que...

 _Y de pronto apareciste tú,_

 _destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz._

Apareciste de repente, me salvaste y salvaste a los otros tres que estaban conmigo, entraste y mataste a los hollows en un instante junto con Gin, que en ese entonces era tu teniente; fue en ese instante en el que te vi como mi luz, te vi como mi todo, sentí que debería seguirte hasta el fin de la sociedad de almas sin dudar de ti, me convencí a mi misma de que debería seguirte y para ello mi primer paso fue ser asignada a tu división, lo que paso luego es solo las consecuencias de tu plan, me convertí en tu teniente por que Gin-san se convirtió en capitán y su teniente llego a ser Kira-kun; estuve tan feliz de estar a tu lado por que todo parecía perfecto, deje todo atrás solo por estar a tu lado Sōsuke Aizen.

 _Yo no sabía que con un beso_

 _se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti…_

 _Ni que con solo una mirada_

 _dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí…_

Un día cualquiera nos quedamos solos en la división, tú te me acercaste y sentí como mis latidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes por cada paso que dabas, llegaste a mi escritorio y fue entonces cuando me dijiste _Me gustas Momo-chan, y_ tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos y me besaste.

Sentí como todo lo que nos rodeaba desaparecía poco a poco, sentí que el tiempo paraba para que no acabáramos con aquel acto; fue feliz con esas palabras y esa acción, y respondí _tu también me gustas Aizen-taicho,_ nos miramos a los ojos y sentí como te apoderabas de mi cuerpo solo mirándome, llegaste a dominarme a tu antojo poco a poco.

Las relaciones entre teniente y capitán estaban prohibidas, por eso decidimos nunca decirle nada a nadie.

 _Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto,_

 _hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios,_

 _descubrí que si…_

 _… porque lo aprendí de ti._

El tiempo pasaba y me sentía feliz a tu lado, era demasiado adicta a tus labios, siempre que me besabas te apoderabas de mi por completo, era una prisionera y me gustaba serlo, por que tus labios eran los carceleros; pero más adicta fui a tu cuerpo que apresaba el mío en noches donde nadie sabía que es lo que hacíamos hasta el amanecer.

No sabía cuanto te amaba hasta que te "perdí", sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba, el ver tu cuerpo colgado fue un golpe muy duro para mí y presa del pánico grite lo más que pude, para que la sociedad de almas viera como me sentía al verte en así, estaba segura que quien te mato había sido el capitán Gin, que apareció unos segundo después de lo que había gritado; furiosa y presa de la ira desenfundé mi espada dispuesta a atacarle, pero shirō-chan me detuvo.

 _De pronto algo paso y la pasión faltaba,_

 _nuestras noches se alargaban,_

 _jamás pensé sentirme sola y fría y tonta_

 _aun estando acompañada._

Pero bueno, antes de que ese hecho ocurriera, noté varios cambios en ti, cambios que me obligué a ignorar por que aún te amaba, ya no me besabas y cuando te proponía que lo _hiciéramos_ , tú te negabas diciendo que había mucho trabajo y que debería enfocar en descansar; cada noche la sentía mas larga que la otra, ya nada era lo mismo, a diferencia de las primeras veces en las que estábamos juntos, ahora me sentía sola, tonta aún contigo a mi lado.

 _Después todo se volvió monotonía,_

 _luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías._

Cada noche era lo mismo, llegabas a nuestro lugar, conversábamos, pero ya nada era como antes, eras más frío, más distante aún cuando tenías la misma sonrisa que me había cautivado, a veces teníamos noches descontroladas en donde la luna era testigo de nuestra pasión, pero incluso eso ya no era lo mismo.

Empezaste a mentirme, no creas que soy tonta, yo me obligaba a creerte cuando tú ni siquiera estabas tan seguro de lo que me decías. Me obligué a amarte como el primer día por que pensé que la del problema era yo y no tú.

Frente al mundo éramos teniente y capitán, y nuestra actuación era demasiado buena, por que nadie sospechaba que teníamos una relación y mucho menos sospechaban que algo pasaba en ella.

 _Yo no sabía que sin tus besos_

 _pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti._

 _Y que aguantarme no llamarte_

 _tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí._

Volviendo a lo de tu supuesta muerte Aizen, ¿sabes cuántas noches te llore y aclamaba por tu compañía?¿tienes siquiera alguna idea de como me sentí sin tus besos, sin tus caricias, sin nada tuyo aunque nuestra relación estuviera mal?.

Me apuñalaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad. El tiempo y mi recuperación en el cuarto escuadrón pasaba lento, quería que me llevaras contigo, quería dejarlo todo por ti, incluso a modo de solución pedi muy descaradamente a Toshiro que te salvara, petición que él se negó a aceptarla.

Yo como una tonta siempre estuve a tu favor, casi perdí a mis amigos, la confianza de la sociedad de almas y mi cordura, por tu causa casi lo pierdo todo, pero con el tiempo tuve que armarme de fuerza y valor para aceptar lo que habías hecho y tuve que usar toda la poca cordura y fuerza que me quedaba para superarlo.

 _Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto,_

 _ni desbaratarme y que se secaran mis labios,_

 _descubrí que si…_

 _… porque lo aprendí de ti_.

Sabes, todas las noches pedía que todo lo que ocurría en ese entonces, fuera solamente una pesadilla, pero cada vez que me levantaba sabía que era realidad y no se podría cambiar ese hecho. Te extrañaba mucho Aizen, extrañaba todo de ti, tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias, todo absolutamente todo de ti Aizen, cada noche lloraba por que no te tenía a mi lado, a pesar de todo yo te amaba y tú lo único que hiciste fue usarme para tus planes.

 _Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar,_

 _hoy me vienes a buscar…_

 _… pero es muy tarde ya,_

 _me he enamorado de alguien más._

Hoy en la batalla por Karakura, me propones volver a tu lado, después de todo lo que he sufrido; tal vez lo hubiera aceptado si hubiera sido antes, pero ahora no, ya no y nunca lo aceptaría. Dices que sin ti **no** puedo vivir y que por eso tengo que volver a tu lado, pero sabes he descubierto que no es cierto, tengo el apoyo de muchos como para depender siempre de ti.

Sabes algo más, gracias a ti he descubierto algo que siempre había ignorado, el sentimiento más puro que una persona puede ofrecerme, sin engaños, sin condiciones; todo por que encendiste la chispa para ver que aquellos ojos turquesas y cabello blanco siempre estaría ahí para mi.

Esos ojos me observan cuando a sus oídos vuela la propuesta que me haces, me miran expectantes a mi respuesta, temiendo que acepte y lo deje de lado, pero no lo haré, no por que sé ahora más que nunca que le correspondo más que a ti y no podría fallarle por que ahora sé que me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo Tōshirō.

 _Yo no sabía que con sus besos_

 _iba a reemplazar los tuyos lo aprendí de ti…_

 _Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme_

 _superaran lo que antes sentí…_

 _Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto_

 _después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño,_

 _descubrir que si..._

 _... y todo lo aprendí de ti._

En verdad nunca esperé que Tōshirō me hiciera ver el mundo de otra forma, con sus abrazos y sus besos sentía algo superior de lo que sentía por ti; aprendí sobrevivir sin tus besos para que él me hiciera llegar al cielo solo con uno, cada vez que él me toma de la mano, me abraza, apoya su cabeza en mi hombro o cualquier contacto simple hace que pierda la razón del tiempo y el espacio.

Lo amo más de lo que alguna vez te ame a ti, él me hace sentir cosas diferentes e incluso superiores de lo que sentía por ti; jamás pensé amarlo con la misma fuerza o tal vez más de lo alguna vez te amé a ti.

En un principio tuve miedo de intentarlo y lastimarlo, o no poder amarlo tanto a causa de las cicatrices que dejaste en mi, tenía muchas inseguridades de volver a amar, pero él me apoyo siempre y ahora me siento feliz de haberlo intentado.

Solo tengo una cosa que decirte Aizen, y es gracias.

Gracias por todo el daño que me hiciste, por que pude aprender de mis errores, aprendí a levantarme y superarme, aprendí que no debía confiar ciegamente en alguien, aprendí muchas cosas, pero lo más importante es que pude aprender a amar a alguien de verdad.

Gracias a todo el daño que me hiciste pude aprender muchas cosas, todo lo que me ha mejorado como persona y todo lo demás, todo... _todo lo aprendí de ti_.

* * *

Aquí es donde finaliza esto, bueno mis queridos lectores, cómo ha quedado feo, bonito, mal redactado, excelente, terrible; dejen sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios.

Si hay algún error en la redacción, perdonen es que yo paro guardando y a veces parece que se "come" algunas partes.

En fin.

Bye, Bye  
SanGreX


	2. Deseos de cosas imposibles

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, a poco creían que había muerto xD, bien si lo sé no he dado señales de vida en más de un año sin actualizar los fics Hitsuhina, por lo cual estoy pensando seriamente en eliminarlos ¿porque? pues perdí el argumento de cada uno de ellos y aunque los recobrara no creo poder terminarlos, la vagería, la falta de ideas y el roche que tengo para intentar plasmarlos en una hoja de papel son los principales problemas, si lo sé es infantil, pero en serio es demasiado incómodo escribir en tus horas libres en la universidad con todo el mundo viéndote en las escaleras, lamentablemente ni siquiera hay un salón que se use como biblioteca en ese lugar, así que ni demente escribiría mis historias para que mis amigos vayan viéndome y estén ahí de curiosos restregándome en la cara el final de bleach y mis escritos con mis shipps no canon, maldita fruta vida, quien me manda a conseguir ese tipo de amistades xD.

Un agradecimiento enorme a ChibiFjola, a quien dedico este fic y aprovechar en decir que tus historias son ¡MAGESTUOSAMENTE MAGNÍFICAS MUJER! en serio a veces quiero escribir como lo haces tú, en fin, personalmente quería hacerlo muy sad, peeeero la canción misma no me deja, con esa melodía que tiene, es imposible ponerme sad y conseguir inspiración sad; PD: No te va a gustar del todo, pero te prometo conseguir una canción bien bonita para que sea totalmente Hitsuhina.

Los personajes que usaré en esta ocasión serán Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, Karin Kurosaki y Sōsuke Aizen

BLEACH PERTENECE COMPLETAMENTE A TITE KUBO Y LA CANCIÓN "DESEO DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES" A La Oreja de Van Gogh, POR CONSECUENCIA NINGUNO DE ESTOS ES DE MI AUTORÍA.

PD: Fans Hitsuhina la mayoría de la canción es Histuhina no correspondido.  
PD: No todo lo escrito es cierto en Bleach, hay algunas cosas que modifiqué a mi gusto, ya saben para darle un toque xD.

* * *

 **DESEO DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES**

 _Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada_

 _yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir,_

 _te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales_

 _a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin._

Soy un tonto ¿lo sabías?, desde que nos conocimos no he hecho más que seguirte a todos lados, siempre estaba ahí contigo y tus locuras, éramos unos niños y tú eras mi única amiga, te seguía todos lados aunque eso a veces nos pusiera en peligro, estuvimos cerca de morir, como aquella vez en el río o esa otra en la colina... wao ¡qué hermosos recuerdos!, muy bonitos y traumantes recuerdos, pero hermosos al fin y al cabo.

Decidiste irte a la academia de shinigamis, quería seguirte como siempre, pero no quería dejar sola a la abuela y decidí quedarme; venías de vez en cuando, lo cual era bastante aburrido, no tenía a mi amiga con la que disfrutaba haciendo locuras, pero ¡NI LOCO IBA A DECÍRTELO!. Te convertiste en shinigami, volviste solo para despedirte para siempre, eso... eso realmente me dolió, pero alguien tenía que estar con la abuela y yo tenía que hacerlo, ese era mi decisión.

Pero quién iba a decirlo, el destino tenía otros planes, casualmente una shinigami vino y me convenció para entrar en la dichosa escuela de shinigamis en la que estuviste, solo debo decir que entre SOLO por la abuela, ya que yo no sabía controlar mi inestable reiatsu. Nadie esperó que yo fuera un genio y que entrara a una división en la que entre como tercero al mando y posteriormente llegara a capitán siendo tan joven.

 _Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco_

 _sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos_

 _le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón_

 _haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:_

No supiste de mi en todo ese tiempo hasta que me nombraron capitán, siendo sinceros había pasado bastante tiempo, fuiste a verme cuando salí de la ceremonia y cuando te volví a ver estabas diferente, tu peinado había cambiado, ya no llevabas las típicas coletas que te hacían ver infantil, si no, llevabas todo tu cabello recogido con un moñero de color azul claro y dejabas caer dos mechones a cada lado de tu rostro, te veías más alta maldita sea, yo solo había crecido unos miserables 5 cm en todos esos años, te observe detalladamente, te habías vuelto más linda, idea de la cual inmediatamente intente descartar por que empecé a notar como mis mejillas se empezaban a calentar, pero tu tonta actitud cariñosa, hizo que me abrazaras de buenas a primeras, provocando algo en mi que sinceramente nunca quise o quiero admitir, mi corazón por primera vez había latido de una forma distinta al tenerte cerca.

Estaría loco si llego a admitir que a partir de entonces cada vez que nos topábamos sentía como mi corazón empezaba a latir de manera más rápida, solo he intentado pensar en que tengo algún tipo de problema corporal o algo por el estilo, aunque muy en el fondo sé lo que puede estar pasando no lo voy a admitir, por que veo como observas a otra persona de la manera en la que yo posiblemente te veo a ti. Intentaré convencerme en que solo era alegría por volverte a ver... solo eso, no tengo por qué pensar otra cosa.

 _Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._

 _Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón._

 _Pero pase lo que pase,_

 _y aunque otro me acompañe,_

 _en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti._

A pesar del tiempo que pasó desde que nos volvimos a ver, noto como cada vez siento lo mismo, no lo quiero admitir, pero creo que me he enamorado de ti Momo, pero sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, por que cada vez que te veo con tu capitán veo cómo le miras, veo cómo le sonríes, esas sonrisas que solías mostrarme solamente a mi, ahora se lo muestras a alguien más, debo resignarme y deshacerme de estos sentimientos incorrectos, siempre he sido una persona que piensa antes de sentir, usar la razón es mi fuerte y esta vez no será la excepción, volveré a verte como aquella amiga de mi infancia cueste lo que me cueste.

Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate,  
igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante,  
prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño  
y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado.

Te veo muy feliz con él, nadie lo nota, pero yo sé que entre ustedes hay algo, te conozco demasiado bien Momo; a pesar de habérmelo propuesto no consigo verte como una amiga, pero debo resignarme a solo ser tu amigo, por que sé que eres feliz con él, el tiempo pasa y me alegro por ver cómo sonríes cada vez que estas a su lado. Lamentablemente ocurre un hecho trágico, veo como la alegría se va de tu lado y da paso al enojo e irracionalidad de tu parte, cosa muy rara en ti, me alegro haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que ocurriese algo peor cuando entraste en aquel estado, luego de eso pasaron varias cosas más, a tal grado que te quedas en cuidados intensivos en la cuarta división, me siento un inútil por no haberme dado cuenta de las cosas que pasaban.

 _Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la Plaza de Mayo_

 _procuro encender en secreto una vela no sea que por si acaso_

 _un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver_

 _reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel._

No hay día en el que no espere noticias de tu despertar, estoy haciendo mi trabajo, pero sinceramente solo lo hago de modo mecánico, mi mente solo piensa en ti a cada rato, necesito que luches Momo, que te despiertes y te levantes de esta, como siempre has hecho con todo lo nos ocurría de niños.

Por ordenes del capitán comandante tengo que ir al mundo humano ahora para servir de apoyo al shinigami sustituto; conocí a una chica, es una chica muy interesante, era la hermana de este, es una persona divertida aunque burlona, me alegra haber sido asignado a la misión, gracias a ello pude despejar mis pensamientos y por primera vez no llegue a pensar en ti cuando estuve con ella, lo cual me alegra y a la vez me asusta.

 _Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._

 _Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón,_

 _pero pase lo que pase,_

 _y aunque otro me acompañe,_

 _en silencio te querré tan sólo_

 _me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse._

 _Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón,_

 _pero pase lo que pase,_

 _y aunque otro me acompañe,_

 _en silencio te querré,_

 _en silencio te amaré,_

 _en silencio pensaré tan solo en ti._

Nuestra relación nunca volvió a ser la misma, Momo; si bien reparamos nuestra amistad, esta jamás volvió a ser la mima, veo en tus ojos que aún estas dolida y muerta en vida, no aceptarías lo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo, me resignaré a que seamos solo amigos, intentaré olvidarte esta vez en serio.

Hoy, me estoy casando con Karin, luego de una relación de varios años desde que ella dejó el mundo humano para irse a la Soul Society, decidí sentar cabeza con ella, te veo a lo lejos feliz por mi, pero algo dentro de mi, muy en el fondo me hace recordar que aún sigo con esos mismos sentimientos de antaño, los cuales aún callo y guardo en mi interior, te sigo queriendo y te seguiré protegiendo silenciosamente como lo he hecho desde que te conocí, sé que tomo la decisión correcta al estar hoy entregando mi amor a Karin, o al menos eso es de lo que me he estado convenciendo desde que estoy con ella.

Ciertamente no pienso tanto en ti cuando estoy con ella, pero en algún momento, en algún instante te cuelas en mis pensamientos; decido ponerle fin a esto, antes de terminar la ceremonia te sostengo la mirada, tú no la apartas, así que silenciosamente te lo digo " _te amo mi Momo moja-camas_ " y con eso firmo un adiós a esos sentimientos que guardé por ti, dispuesto a entregar este corazón a la mujer con la que me caso hoy.

* * *

No sé como quede esto, pero espero sus opiniones al respecto, dejen sus comentarios para saber que me leen, please xD.

En fin.

Bye, Bye  
SanGreX


End file.
